Una shinigami llamada Alicia Evans
by misa.usami
Summary: Mi nombre es Alicia Evans, esta no es una historia en donde encontraran a un romeo y a una chica enamorada, como primera shinigami mujer, mi deseo es convertirme en una shinigami oficialmente y matar a mi asesino, sin embargo, ahí cosas se interponen para lograr mi objeto…un idiota, un amante de los gatos, un mocoso, y un podrido sentimiento…¡MALDITA SEA QUE SON ESTOS LATIDOS!
1. Esa shinigami indecorosa

**Notas: **Hola, este es el primer fic qu subo en esta pagina, espero que les sea de su agrada y dejen reviews, POR FAVOR, esta historia se me ocurrio mientras me bañaba y mi papa me decia que era un shinigami (Lo hace para molestarme pero ni siquiera sabe lo que es) y entonces mi hámster en la cabeza se movio y dije, si mi papa fuera un shinigami, entonces yo también lo seria porque soy su hija…pero no ahí shinigamis mujeres en la serie…y asi fue como cree a Alicia Evans, la protagonista de esta historia, me la pase todo el dia imaginando como seria su carácter y me imaginé un pasado sombrío para darle misterio, romace, y un toque de yaoi, espero que les guste, si?

Tambien soy super-fan de Ronal Knox, asi que pensé que también lo incluiría como un personaje principal.

Bueno para comenzar esta hicotira se centa en el siglo XIX en Inglaterra Victoriana, o sea en la misma época que Ciel y Sebastian…

Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece…

**Título:** Una shinigami llamada Alicia Evans

**Autora: **

**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji

**Pairing:** Alicia Evans, Ronal Knox, Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears, Ciel Phantomive, Sebastian Michaelis, Elizabeth Middleford y Jasper wells ( Alicia y Jasper son personages creados)

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Yaoi, fujoshis, amantes de los gatos y una pareja normal XD y un toque de lemon, aunque avisare cuando lo haya para las personas no aptas :B

**Summary**: Mi nombre es Alicia Evans, esta no es una historia en donde encontraran a un romeo y a una chica enamorada, como primera y única shinigami mujer, mi deseo es convertirme en una shinigami oficialmente y aniquilar a mi asesino, sin embargo, ahí cosas se interponen para lograr mi objeto…un idiota shinigami, un amante de los gatos, un mocoso inmaduro, y un podrido sentimiento…¡MALDITA SEA QUE SON ESTOS LATIDOS! Ronald X Occ, Grell X William, Sebastian Xciel… y si quieren MPREG *W*

**Una shinigami llamada Alicia Evans**

**I**

**Esa shinigami, indecorosa **

Los pasillos de los shinigamis se llenaron de murmullos por mi llegada.

Y no era de esperarse, yo, Alicia Evans era una nueva llegada y además de ello, yo era la primera y creo que la única mujer en convertirme en un shinigami, un dios de la muerte o como quieran llamarlo..

Llevaba un traje formal, un traje de hombre para ser mas directa, ya que negaba a ir a buscar almas usando vesitdos y corceles, amarrándome el cbello y maquillándome…el punto era que prefiria los trajes suelto y ese terno estaba hecho a mi medida, para mis hombros pequeños y delgado, ya que apenas tenia 16 años …

La razón por la cual me converti en shinigami es esta, fue reclutada por un novato, que, según por lo rumores el idiota se llamaba Ronal Knox quien dejo que mi recuerdos cinematográficos enloquecieran y ganaran en la batalla, no mori, tampoco tengo el derecho de ir a la tierra y continuar con mi vida porque mi muerte ya estaba anunciada, por eso, ahora estoy aquí, pasando por los pasillos dirigiéndome a mi noveno dia de clases.

Vi a William, sermoneando como siempre a los recién llegados, lo conocí en cuanto había llegado, era un hombre guapo ( no tenia que negarlo) pero estricto, una vez me meti a su habitación para robarle su guadaña, en un intento desesperado por volver a la tierra, sin embargo, me pesco.

¡Alicia Evans!- me grito y yo me estremecia al haberme visto descubierta

¿Si?- respondi con una inocencia obviamente fingida

Sera mejor que tengas una buena excusa- dijo salindose de su cama, pero había que admitirlo, sin su cabello para atrás el era muy guapo, y creo que eso quedaba poco-

A la vez, fui al primero que vi y que me anunci que yo me había convertido en una shinigami

Y a un costado a Grell, en verdad admiraba a este pelirrojo, no en el sentido de pareja, sino como amigo, en verdad, me causaba mucha gracia desde el momento que lo vi.

¡Ah Alicia!- dijo cuándo me vio y se acerco

Llega tarde señorita Evans-dijo William mientras ponía sus lentes en su lugar con su guadaña

Los shinigami también duermen William-san- le dije mientas lo miraba indiferentemente, no e tenia ningún tipo de respeto a el y a nongun semapi, a excepción de Eric y Grell.

En estos tiempos, tanto en la mortalidad como en el inframundo la mujeres eran tratadas como objetos y por esta razón William y otros senseis me trataban como escoria, pero aun no conocía al famoso, torpe e idiota Ronal Knox, el único sensei que me trataba de una manera agredable era Grell Sutcliff y era porque teníamos algo en común…

¡SENSEI YA SALIA LA CONTINUACION DE LOVE STAGE!- grite mostrándole el tomo 2 del manga

¡DE VERDAD!- dijo quitándomelo- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

¡AH QUE SERIA NUESTRA VIDA SN EL YAOI!- dije mientras abrazaba el comic de Love stage

¡NUNCA HUBIERAMOS CONOCIDO LA FELICIDAD!- respondio Grell con una banderita de "I Yaoi"

Y a William le salio una venita en la sien

Ustedes dos podrían irse a otro lugar a hablar a otro lado y Alicia, es tu novena tardansa y es tu noveno dia de clases de Shinigamis –

William, lo menso que yo quiero es trabajar si ningún tipo de pago o ir a clases muy temprano por la mañana a toparme contigo- dije

William gruño, sabia que yo no podía renunciar a ser una shinigami porque era imposible simplemente y que si yo renunciaba dejaba de venir solo serian regaños para el, sin embargo, lo que si podía hacer era hacerme repetir ciclos y eso era lo que yo NO quería.

Pero por lo visto, eso no era lo que ahora irritaba a Willian ya que lo tenia bien amenazado con algo que yo había filmado en mi tercer dia de clases, algo muy, pero muy, pero muy vergonzoso que dolo arruinaría su reputación como "El maravilloso shinigami William T. Spears".

Aproveche que Grell se había volteado para dedicarle una maléfica sonrisa a lo cual se puso nervioso.

Bien haga lo que se le de la gana- dijo mientras se resignaba y se sentaba en su escritorio.

Por algo de compasión por William me sente en uno de lo escritorios de adelante y saque mi cuaderno de apuntes, definitivamente seria un dia aburrido de clases… Sin embargo, mientras Wiliam se voltio vi como un papel se deslizo por mi carpeta.

" Amo tu actitud…¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?"  
Pero el ser la única mujer incitaba a los hombres, especialmente a los mal nacidos, bastardos e idiotas… ¡A VECES ME DAN GANAS DE TOMAR UNA DEATH NOTE Y MATAR A TODOS! Sin embargo, yo no podía dejarme llevar por impulsos, solo lo hice a un lado, mientras gruñía un poco.

Yo no me podía considerar una hermosura, cabello era castaño, lacio mas o tan como el de un japonés, ojos verde amarillentos por ser shinigami y enormes, y piel albina…en pocas palabras me consideraba una chica normal.

Claro obviamente debía de buscar una manera de adelantar este proceso tan aburrido y lento, si ya sabia que el ser un shinigami simplmente era tener un buen control de tu Death Scyeth cosa que ya la tenia, mi Death Scyeth era un serrucho y ya sabia usarlo como una profesional…Lo único que quería era dejar de usar esos ridículos lentes de novato y usar unos hechos por el mismo Lawrence Anderson.

Pasando la parte mala del dia (Con el patético de William) me dirigi hacia la biblioteca, sabía que allí lo entoncraria, al famoso Grell Sutcliff- sensei, cuanto dario yo porque fuera el mi sensei, pero su superior (Otra vez el maldito de William) le quito el cargo de auxiliar.

Sensei- dije llamando su atencia y voltio

¡Alicia!- me saludo con una sonrisa

Gell-sensei, yo…-dije dudosa- me gustaría hacerle una pregunta-

¿Cuál es?- dijo sacando algunos gallos-

Habria alguna manera de que yo pudiera delantarme y convertirme en una shinigami

Grell me mato de la risa comom si le huberan dicho la mejor broma del mundo y sin poder respirar, le tuve que dar palmasos en la espalda para que no se atorara.

¡Que buena broma, Alicia!- dijo mientras se secaba una pequeña lagrima en el ojo que se le había derramado sin querer

No era una broma- dije

El pelirrojo me miro estupefacto y me mostro un sembalnte serio.

No creo que puedas reduciar 100 años de preparamiento shinigami y reducirlo a unos cuantos- dijo Grell- A decir verdad yo ni siquiera lo e intentado…pero ¿Por qué no mejor preguntas?

Grell me acompaño a la dirección general de la academia de shinigamis, en donde lo vi, era el director, parecía un tipo viejo y amargado, el cual te grita hasta por caminar encorvado, usaba lentes como todo shinigami y además de ellos parecía de esos como William, justamente los que no me gustan ni a los cuales les caía bien.

Muy bien que le trae aquí, señoría Evans- dijo

Quiero buscar una manera para convertirme en una shinigami sin la necesidad de pasar 100 años entrenándome

El director forzó una sonrisa.

Eso es claramente imposible- dijo mientras ponía sus lentes en su lugar-

Por facor- rogué forzosomanete

Dio una sonrisa y pensé que ya tenia algo planeado.

Esta bien- dijo y le dedique una sonrisa y Grell me mando barras mudas en el marco de la puerta- Pero primero debes hacer una misión y si la completas, entonces oficialmente eras una shinigami, sin embargo, si no lo haces y te rindes…-pero lo interrumpi

¡Eso jamas!- dije con mis animos a mi máximo nivel

Si te rindes, entonces tu entrenamiento para convertirte en shinigami se duplicara al doble, es decir, tu entrenamiento para convertirte en shinigami no dudaran 100 años, sino 200 años y dependiendo si repites ciclos podría duplicarse- y rio, definitivamente era odiada por ellos, y especialmente debían de odiar a ese famoso Ronal Knox por convertirme en una shinigami-

Pero mi primera impresión que me había causado al llegar al sector shinigami era que eran muy estrictos disciplinados, todos usaban lentes, lo que me obligaba a mi usarlos también, a la vez, había llegado a conocer a un famoso Eric Slingby, un shinigami superior a William y se lo toma todo con calma.

Para mi el convertirme en shinigami me había obligado a dejar a mi familia atrás, osea que ya estaba muerta, pero no estaba ni en el paraíso ni en el infierno (Aunque esto lo paresca), solo que en el inframundo no era considerada un alma mas, sino una diosa. Pero no quería pasarme dis años de mi etrenidad preparándome para ellom tenia que ser rápido.

Acepto- respondi segura de mi misma

El shinigami rio por lo bajo

Tu deber es llevar un alma que ya esta corrompida por el demonio a su fin, sabes que si sus recuerdos cinematográficos se salen de control, el también tendrá el derecho de convertirse en shinigami al igual que tu, en el caso que suceda eso, tu tomaras los 200 años de entrenamiento ¿Entendido?

Hai- repondi con una reverencia al estilo japonés- ¿Entonces a que alma tengo que reclutar?

Eso lo vere luego, por el momento, puedes retirarte-

Sali del salón y me encontré a un Grell con cara de angustia.

¡Alicia sabes en lo que te estas metiendo!- me regaño sacudiéndome frenticamente mientras yo sudaba una gota en la sien-

Si, Grell-sensei- respondi deteniendo los bruscos movimientos- Solo llevare un alma al inframundo

¡Alicia, no sabes lo fuerte que puede ser un demonio cuando se trata de su "Comida"!- me volvió a mover frenéticamente-

¿Un demonio?- dije y Grell paro con sus movimientos- Grell-sensei, tú no puedes comparar la fuerza de un dios con la de un ser tan repúgnate como ellos-

Alicia- dijo Grell mientras se rascaba con un dedo la mejilla nerviosamente y se encorvaba- Yo también quería hacer lo mismo y..

Ganaste- dije muy segura y emocianada, con estrellitas en los ojo

No perdi- dijo voltendo la mirada y aferro sus manos mas hacia mis brazos- ¡Por eso te digo Alicia, tu no puedes poner tu vida en riego por querer adelantarte algunos años!

Los shinigamis no mueren- dije y Grell me movio con mas fuerza

¡Tú estás loca, la única manera de matar a un shinigami es con una death scyhte y a mi casi me matan!

Sin embargo, no comprendia la angustia de Grell, yo estaba mas angutiada porque si lo registros cinematográficos se salieran de control y no por enfretarme con un estúpido demonio.

Grell-sensei tomare la misión- dije soltándome de su agarre-

Pero Alicia- me miro preocupado

No te preocupes- le dije

Me solto por un momento y entonces le dedique una sonrisa, en verdad, el se preocupaba por mi, y el me respondio con una sonrisa melancolica…¿Pero como el no creía posible que no seria capaz de ganarle a un ser tan repugnate como ellos? Si ya estaba a punto de convertirme en una diosa.

Entonces escuche un grito proveniente de una de las de las chicas de del departamento de asuntos generales.

Aj- dije tapándome los oídos por lo agudo que eran- Ahora que les pasa-

Grell no parecía extrañado extrañado por el asunto.

Debe ser por Ronald- dijo rodando sus pupilas-

¿Ronald?¿Acaso podría ser el mismo por el cual y ome había convertido en una shinigami?

¿Ronald?- dije abriendo mis ojos como dos platos- ¿Ronald que?

Ah Ronal Knox, un recién graduado- dije haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra y restándole importancia

Si, entonces era el mismo, quería verlo, quería matarlo y decirle que era un estúpido, por su causa ahora era lo que soy ahora, un shinigami que nunca morirá a menos que lo asesines, en verdad que odiaba a ese tipo…

Corri en dirección de asuntos generales entre gruñidos y el rechinar de mis dientes por la rabia, tenia mi death scyhte que temblaba debido a la fuerza que ejercían mis puños, aunque sea quería saber razones, porque, después de lo que había pasado minutos antes de mi muerte, simplemente no podía estar tranquila y mi mayor deseo habría sido morirme del asco que me causaba y de la repugnancia, solo habría desedo morirme para que esos recuerdos que me perseguían todo el tiempo y no me dejaban se borraran.

¡Tu!- grite llamando su atención, pero no podía verlo, mi mirada esta siendo gacha y mi cerquillo tapaba mi vista-

Pero le di una ojeada, el estaba de espalda, era un tipo normal según mi punto de vista, parecía ingles como yo, si parecía que su cabello estuviera mal teñidos, una parte era castaña y la otra era rubia.

Ah, tu debes ser Alicia Evans, la chica que transforme en shinigami- dijo volteándose para verme mejor y dedicarme una sonrisa arrogante-

Pero enseguid me lance hacia el en una impulso frenético y mandado por mi propio instinto asesino hacia el contra mi death scythe, en ese momento no pensaba nada, solo matar a ese maldito bastardo, sin embargo mi cometido no se llevo a cabo, cuando lo esquivo y el grito de las chicas del departamento de asuntos generales llamo la atención de Grell y los demás shinigamis.

¡Alicia detente!- dijo Grell deteniéndome agarrándome ambas manos

Pero en ese momento no era mi mente la que dominaba, yo solo era llevada por los impulsos de querer matarlo, destruirlo…

¡YA BASTA!- grito el director y yo me paralice- Sutcliff llevala al despacho general y encierrala.

Yo no sabia que hacer simplmente me detuve, yo quería matarlo, vi la mirada de todo, como si estuviera loca y la mirada extrañada de Ronald contra mi, simplemente me sentía un asco total y los recuerdos por la causa de mimuerte volvieron hacia mi haciéndome temblar y retorcerme en los brazos de Grell.

¿Alicia?- dijo extrañado

Sutcliff llevala al cuarto de despacho y encierrala

Y como dijo, Grell me llevo hasta allí, me dio una palmada en la cabeza.

Alicia…- susurro mi nombre tratándome de tranquilizarme- ¿Qué te sucede?

No respondi, podía sentir ese momento, esa oscuridad, los gritos de ayuda…mis suplicas… Y lo único que pude atinar fue a abrazarme a mi misma.

Nada- susurre con lo único que me quedaba de voz- déjame Grell-sensei

Alicia…

¡DEJAME SOLA!- le grite y me pare en una esquina de la habitación oscura, solo temblaba, estaba asustada, tenia miedo, tenia frio..

Pero si la mi vida historia hubiera sido diferente, si jamas lo hubiera conocido, aun seguiría viva siguiendo con nomalidad y como siempre, si no lo hubiera elegido aun continuaría como siempre, pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo? No podía regresar al tiempo y no podía estar lamentándome todo el tiempo, sin embargo, aun estaba atormentada por lo que había sucedido aquel fatídico dia viernes 4 de Marzo de 1845… Dia de la muerte de Alicia Evans, hija del banquero Julio Evans y Vittoria Di Picasso, causa de muerte…

Espero que el castigo que le de no sea fuerte- escuche la voz de Grell

No lo será- respondio el director- Se que su reacción está muy bien justificada, después de todo, se que ese Knox lo a hecho apropósito con el único motivo de amárgame la vida, tanto a ella como a mi…

¿Por qué está justificada?

Esta relacionado con su causa muerte, su alma merecía ir al paraíso, pero fue una batalla natural de un cuerpo moribundo a lo cual Knox salió perdiendo apropósito

¿Por qué apropósito?

Porque Knox sabe perfectamente el enfrentamiento de un alma moribunda, y lo sabe controlar

Con que ese al nacido lo había hecho apropósito…

Tenía que ver la manera de matarlo y vengarme por ello…

Si no le fuera molestia… ¿Me podría decir la causa de muerte de Alicia Evans?

Me tape los oídos con fuerza para no escuchar, apenas me fue audible pero reconocí cada una de sus palabras, me daba vueltas, quería morir, me golpeaba la cabeza frenéticamente y repetía una y otra vez lo estúpida que había sido…

Pero por el momento, solo me convertiría en una shinigami oficial para matar a Ronald y a mi asesino…Mi venganza…Lo único que me faltaba era que me designaran a la persona que debía matar

Sin embargo, algo muy dentro de mí me decía que no debía de hacerlo, algo demasiado profundo…

Alicia- escuche la voz del director al abrirse la puerta fuertemente provocándome un sonido sordo y levemente el cabello debido a la fuerza del aire.

Ya te e designado la alma la cual tendrás que reclutar- dijo el director con una especie de libreta en la mano

¿De verdad?- dije muy emocionada

Si, es de un niño

¿Un niño? ¿Pero que hacia un niño con un demonio?

Se trata de Ciel Phantomive, mejor conocido como el perro guardián de la reina.

¿Ciel?- me sonaba ese nombre

¡Estas loco!- grito Grell en cuanto escucho el nombre- Ni yo pude con Sebas-chan y lo va a hacer Alicia

Silencio Sutcliff- dijo y este inmediatamente se cayo-

Entonces Sebastian era el nombre del demonio con el cual Grell-sensei se había enfrentado, definitivamente debía de ser una muy poderoso como para ganarle y casi matarlo, sin embargo debía de ser alguien de la aboluta confianza para finalizar su nombre con "chan" como decir Sebastiancito.

A la vez, sospechaba de sentimientos que Grell tuviera a ese demonio….no mejor dicho lo aseguraba, si, asegurarlo suena mejor, después de todo, cuando William mencionaba su nombre con cierta repugnacia, Grell gritaba y repetia una y otra vez "AH SEBASU-CHAN " Y jamas lo había visto actuar de esa maneran tan. .Gay…

Estoy dispuesta a ganarle a ese demonio-

Te mantendras lejos de los despacho shinigami por un tiempo, hasta que te acostumbres de la presencia de tu sempai, Ronald Knox…

¿Entonces como crees que me mantendré alejada del despacho de shinigamis?- dije indiferente y un tono de furia en mi voz y lo note con facilidad.

Haras lo mismo que hizo Sutcliff, aunque eso no este permitido me arriesgare y hablare con William para que no te reprenda-

Entonces le dedique una sonrisa, por fin habría una manera de regresar al mundo de los humanos, en donde, tenia asuntos que resolver con una personita en especial.

Hola! En primer lugar gracias por escoger y leer mi fic, Bueno que les parecio? Bueno y para los que dicen que no se manipular el personaje de Grell, sabemo que el es pesado, recontrar gay y todo eso, pero eso es cuando esta con Sebastian, pero sin el, lo hemos visto muy poco la forma de actuar y son dos polos opuestos, pero eso esta asi, y aparte porque el cosidera que Alicia es su amiga y por eso el trato especial con ella, y solo con ella XD, y por favor se que este primer capitulo es un asco total, pero luego vendrá la comedia, el romance,acción, y una amante de los perros!


	2. Esa shinigami la que corre a toda marcha

**II**

**Esa shinigami, la que corre a todo marcha**

Solo me queda una pregunta- dije en un grado de felicidad inexplicable –

El director se quedo callado por un momento, cediéndome asi el silencio para hablar.

¿Cuándo vaya al mundo mortal?...Puedo seguir haciéndome pasar como Alicia Evans

Se quedo en silencio por unos minutos,hasta que vi como sus labios se movían y ese instnte me parecieron horas para mi.

Claro- susurro en el silencio que se había formado

Entonces por fin tendría mi oportunidad, para arreglar las cosas pedientes que me habían quedado en esa porquería de lugar que en ese momenton detestaba.

No había porque detenerme, estaba totalmente emocionada y una sonrisa se deslizo por mi rostro.

¿Cuándo puedo irme?-pregunte mientras me levantaba

Ahora mismo, si esos son tus deseos-

Grell me dedico una mirada de preocupación.

Espera…Alicia- me dijo tratando de detenerme-

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Grell.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunte

Alicia vamos un momento a hablar- dijo

Presenti que se avecinaba una tormenta cuando me llevo hasta una oficina sin nadie dentro, ahora solo me atinaba a esperar una regaño departe suyo para decirme que era peligroso, pero yo, en verdad, no le vehia ni un poco de peligro.

¡Alicia no permitiré que te vayas a enfretarte a Sebastian!- me grito de una manera atroz-

No es nada Grell, no permitiré que una escoria como es me mate- decia muy segura-

Alicia…en el caso que no puedas, por favor ríndete, yo te ayudare para que te adelantes algunos ciclos y asi puedas terminar mas rápido-

Lo tomare en cuenta-le dedique una sonrisa- Pero por mientras me gustaría ir al mundo humano y poder llevarme el alma de Ciel al inframundo

Sali de aquel lugar, tome mi guadaña y me dirigi al mundo mortal.

En lo alto de la punta mas alta de una iglesia estaba yo, aun vehia, como a pesar de mi muerte todo seguía con normalidad, ni siquiera habían encontrado mi cadáver y me tomaban como desaperecida,.

Y recordaba todas las calles por las cuales alguna vez había caminado.

en ese punto de vista, vehia como una pareja caminaba muy feliz, a mi también me hubiera gustado acabar asi, con un novio que me quisiera y me respetara, lamenablemente, todo lo que pedimos jamas se cumple y no lloraría por leche derramada, en este podrido mundo, tenia que encontrar alguien a quien servir, alguien a quien en verdad se mereciese mi ayuda…

Y fue cuando vi, era una jovencita de cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas, tal vez, en un principio no me había llamado la atención, sin embargo, ella era muy bonita, y parecía venir de la nobleza. En primer lugar, su vestimenta, la carroza, la sirvienta que solo repetia una y otra vez "Chin Chin", se peso a una de las tiendas como si hubiera visto algo hermoso, seguramente un vestido o algo bonito, pero no, se metio a la tienda, mas que una tienda que vendiera cosas monas, parecía una especie de biblioteca.

Y entonces visualize mejor al ver la portada del libro…¡ERA EL ESPERADO TOMO 13 DE JUNJOU ROMANTICA! ¡Ni siquiera yo sabia que se había estrenado ya! Me movi de lado a otro aguantando un grito y haciendo uno sordo.

Y había tomado la decisión, serviría a esa niña mientras lograba mi cometido.

Le di un vistazo y la carroza ya estaba de vuelta, debía de seguirla, empeze a dar saltos altos siguiéndola, en cada casa hiba de salto en salto siguiéndola a grande velocidady por cada paso mas aumentaba mi excitabacion, era como una especie de persecución.

Por fin había llegado y para mi mala racha, había empezado a llover y vi aquella lugar era una mansión gigantesca y me penetre en la seguridad de ella hasta tocar la puerta del salón principal y la misma chica que había estado acompañando a la rubia me habrio.

Muy buenas noches…¿Qué se le ofrece en la mansión Middleford?- pregunto con una pequeña reverencia-

Quisiera hablar con la dueña de la casa

Pero escuche como unos tacones bajaban de poco a poco, produciendo asi un ruido sordo.

Paula, ya te he dicho que no des limosna a ningún bendigo y mucho menos los dejes entrar por la puerta principal

Si, señora Francess, pero..- fue interrumpida

Muy buenas tardes señora Francess de Middleford.

La señora Middleford parecía una mujer recta, estricta y disciplinada, justo el tipo de personas con las cuales no me llevaba bien y el tipo de persona que detestaba, genial, en el inframundo era William y ahora la señora Francess, lamentablemente era necesario, una vez que me convirtiese en una shinigami oficial, yo me volveria su superiora.

¿Qué se le ofrece al bendigo?

No soy un bendigo-respondi inmediatamente

Lo veo por la forma en la que viste-

Y tenía razón, por la fuerza que había empeñado en cada salto había hecho mi traje un asco total y mi cabello estaba enlodado y mojado al igual que mi rostro.

Yo he venido para conseguir trabajo- dije

Pues aquí no lo encontraras- dijo Francess-

Si quiere pruébeme- Dije finalmente- Yo puede ser una excelente mayordomo, guardaespaldas, cocinero, tutor y de compañía

Hagamos un trato, si tu me demuestras ser lo que me dices ser, entonces te contrato como mayordomo para mi hija menor, Elizabeth.

Demo. Señora- dijo Paula pero enseguida fue interrumpida por Francess

Silencia Paula, tú también seguirás siendo de compañía, solo se te reducirá el trabajo, pero no tu paga

Me pareció escuchar un suspiro de parte de Paula.

Muy bien, bendigo, demuéstrame tus habilidades como mayordomo, para esta noche quiero que finjas que eres mi mayordomo, me cocinaras un pie de manzana con alguna bebida de hierbas el cual tú lo veas conveniente, veré tus gustos para ver si estas calificado, luego te hare tres preguntes de cultura general y dependiendo de tus respuestas entonces ver si te contrato o no.

Y no la decepcionare- respondí

Claro que no lo haría…

Paula, muéstrale la cocina y ponle un traje de mayordomo, si es posible báñalo y perfúmalo, un mayordomo debe de tener una buena presentación.

Sí, mi señora- respondió y me jalo hasta la cocina-

Me jalo hasta la cocina, los pisos estaban impecables y el recuerdo de la habitación principal era enorme y ahí estaba la señora Francess, su esposo, que también parecía un hombre recto y estricto, el hijo mayor que era un clon de su padre, y la menor era como la combinación perfecta entre ambos.

Bueno, primero dame tu nombre- dijo Paula un poco nerviosa-

Mi nombre es Alicia Evans- respondí mientras me quitaba la corbata y no sé por qué, pero se había sonrojado como un tomate al desabotonar mi primer botón de la camisa.

Creí que tal vez, me recordaría como la desaparecida Alicia, y simplemente hizo un gesto despreocupado y fresco, como si el hecho de que mis padres me buscaran fuera un tema que no me importara…

¿Alicia?- dijo e hizo un gesto pensativo y se la pasó varios segundo para continuar- ¿Ese no es nombre de mujer?

Creo que había gente que no me recordaba como una desaparecida…

Soy una mujer- dije quitándome el saco y mostrándome la forma de mis pechos.

Demo, tu vienes para el trabajo de mayordomo y eres mujer…

Solo no le digas a nadie sobre esto.

Paula asintió con una sonrisa.

Entonces te llamaras Bryan fettwalles-

Muchas gracias- dije con una leve reverencia y tomando el traje y una toalla- Si no fuera imprudente, me gustaría tomarme el baño sola SOLA- dije con una sonrisa falsa

Paula se quedó medio confundida

Lo repitió dos veces- la escuche decir al cerrar la puerta-

Me quite mis harapos y me metí a la tina, me lave, el agua había salido negra pero ese día, tenía que hacer algo que hasta parecía imposible, volver a sentirme limpia, desde ese día, me podía bañar varias veces, sin embargo, aún me sentía sucia.

Cepille mi cabellera, Salí de la tina y me puse el traje, deje algunas mechas en mi rostro y amarre mi cabello en una cola baja, me perfume y Salí del baño.

En cuanto lo hice me puse a hacer el pie de manzana, primero hice la parte dulce de adentro y partí pedazos de manzana y empezó a mezclarlas, me puse a hacer la masa, de tal manera que le diera un sabor insípido y la parte de adentro lo hice extremadamente dulce de tal manera que hiciera un sabor único con la manzanas partidas, además de ello, partí mas manzanas para la decoración y algo de azúcar en polvo, saque algunas hojas que según Paula era para la decoración de postres.

Puse en el horno la tarta, pero… ¿Qué bebida combinaría con un sabor tan dulce?, en un principio pensé en hierva luisa, pero no era el sabor que buscaba, un sabor diferente... ¡Ya sabia que era lo que buscaba!

El horno anuncio que ya estaba listo, saque el postre y puse las manzanas costadas en manera circular de tal manera que cubriera en su totalidad la parte superior, le eche el azúcar el polvo y por ultimo le puse las hojas al medio.

¡Mayordomo!- escuche la voz chillona de Francess-

Lleve el postre en una bandeja, un cuchillo, un plato, la bebida y un vaso.

Me pare en frente de la puerta y toque

Pase-

Buenas tardes señora Midleford, aquí le traje su postre-

Te demoraste mucho

23 minutos exactamente-"¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué no me bañara? ¿Qué le trajera el postre crudo?"

Para servir a mi hija debes ser más veloz

Lo tomare en cuenta

Serví el postre y le serví la bebida.

¿Qué es?- pregunto-

Pie de manzana, mi señora- dije cortando el postre

No te hagas el chistosito conmigo, hablo de la bebida- dijo lanzándome el primer libro que agarro y lanzándomelo directamente a la cabeza, a lo que tuve que moverme rápidamente para esquivarlo-

"Maldita vieja del demonio" pensé para mis adentros, pero tuve que ocultar mi furia en una sonrisa, lo más real que pudiera.

Es una bebida que le encantara-

La escuche gruñir

La bruja tomo la taza y el postre, partió un pedazo de la tajada y se lo llevo a la boca, sorbió un poco de la bebida a lo cual ella se quedó impactada y sin palabras.

¡Esta deliciosa!- dijo- ¿Qué es?

Es Te verde natural

El sabor dulce y el amargo del té forman un sabor único al combinarse

Claro, lo pensé especialmente para usted- "Por lo amargada que es"

Uhm…me has demostrado unos excelentes reflejos al tirarte el libro

¿Era una prueba?

Claro, que lo era…No voy a contratar a cualquier cosa como guardaespaldas…Dime, que te pareció la obra Orgullo y prejuicio

Bueno, puedo leer sus pensamientos, y puedo suponer que usted no le fue de su agrado, sin embargo, a jóvenes personas como mi persona pienso que ha sido una buena obra para iniciar- "tiene un mal gusto por la literatura"

Tienes razón, eres joven… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Disculpe por mi atrevimiento… ¿Pero cuantos años aparento?

15 años- respondió inmediatamente

Pues, tengo 20

Bueno…Creo que hablar con una persona culta como tú dices ser, será un poco más agradable…mi esposo no sabe nada de nada, a decir verdad creo que ni siquiera sabe en qué lugar está parado o como se llaman nuestros hijos, en cuanto a ellos, aun están en pleno crecimiento, y no quiero aburrirlos… ¿Qué te pareció la revista que publico National Geographic en los estados unidos?

¿National Geographic? Hoy definitivamente será un día largo…

Oh muy bueno-dije fingiendo sabiduría, solo había leído la mitad de esa maldita revista que recién lo habían publicado este año-Oh creo que ha sido con la intención de mantenernos informados de los últimos años en cuanto a avances de la ciencia

Uhm- musito la mujer

¿Y el terremoto?

¿El que ocurrió en rio de plata?

¿De cuantas escalas fue, y a qué hora se dio?

A las 3:20 hora local con una de 5,5 de Richter

"Excelente" la escuche susurrar demasiado bajo que se hubiera podido confundir con un suspiro.

¿Entonces quedo contratado?

Está bien- dijo la mujer- Al primer error y quejas despedido, no dejes que Elizabeth se escape, si puedes cumplir con eso entonces creo que no habrá ningún problema

¿Escaparse?  
Si, ella acostumbra a hacerlo para irse a la casa de los phantomhive, en donde habita su prometido Ciel, quiero que hagas de chambelán.

Disculpe por mi atrevimiento…pero ¿Habla usted de Ciel Phantomive?

No, de su sirviente- dijo siendo sarcástica

Tomo un sorbo del té y una mordida al postre.

Entonces había elegido bien, esta niña era la prometida de Ciel, dos pájaros en un solo tiro.

¡Elizabeth!- grito y vi como unos pasos torpes se acercaban corriendo a gran velocidad

¡Si madre!- grito la muchacha agitada con la respiración entre cortada

Ya tenía suficiente castigo con tener una madre como ella.

Te presento a tu mayordomo personal…- hizo un silencio, esperando a que yo contestara-

Bryan fettwalles- respondí

Elizabeth en un principio pareció intimidada, no solo porque era un poco alta para ser mujer, sino porque mi mirada fría y vacía también asustaba, ya me había visto en el espejo lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de ese detalle.

¡Genial, así también tendré un mayordomo como Shieru!- grito ella catando prácticamente el nombre de su prometido, me jalo de mi brazo haciéndome salir de la habitación- ¡Ven vamos!- me animo-

¡Lizzie!- le grito su madre- ¡No puedes meter hombres a tu habitación!

¡Si-si madre, no lo iba a meter a mi habitación, no te preocupes!- dijo ella intimidada

Pero que "maravillosa" madre tenia Lizzie, esa vieja si que era un mountruo, me pregunto entonces con esos pudores y con esta discplina y todo ello como tubo a Elizabeth a su otro hijo, era en verdad algo extraño…pero que tortura vivir con una mujer como ella, pobre de sus hijos, pobre de su esposo.

Oye- dijo Elizabeth y yo baje la mirada- Creo que te ves mal vestido todo de negro, te ves tan frio como Sebastian

¿Sebastian?

Ella dejo de estar pensativa para dedicarme una sonrisa.

Es el mayordomo de Ciel- "El demonio"- No me había dado cuenta, pero tienes un bonito color de ojos, es único, como un verde amarilento ¡Que monada!

Gracias señorita Elizabeth, creo que no soy digno de esas palabras-

Solo digo la verdad…¡Y no me digas Elizabeth!¡Dime Lizzie!

Lizzie- corregi

Bueno, voy a buscarte algo que ponerte, y dime tu nombre

Es Bryan

Tu verdadero nombre

¿Se habría dado cuenta?

¿Verdadero?

¡No te hagas!¡Ya se que eres una mujer!

¿CO-COMO LO SUPO?- grite por la desesperación

Se nota, tienes fracciones finas- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Pero no te preocupes, cuando madre este, te vistiras asi y cuando ella se valla te pndras vestidos

¡¿VESTIDOS?! Oh no yo no era un pastel a una muñeca tamaño familiar, ni que estuviera loca me hiba poner esas cosas ponposas que me hacían sentir como un pastel extremadamente decorado, además de ello, esas cosas era incomodas y no dejaban a uno respirar bien.

No, no Liz, muchas gracias de todas formas- dije con una sonrisa forzada

¡Vamos, vamos, por favor, ni siquiera me haz dicho tu nombre!

Disculpe, mi atrevimiento, mi nombre es Alicia- dije con una pena mas falsa

¡Alicia, déjame ponerte vestido!¿sí?¿sí?¿sí?¿SI?-

En verdad era insistente y terca…

¡Esta bien!- grite por fin-

¡Si!- grito ella de la emoción- ¡Despues iremos a la casa de Ciel a hacer la hora del te!

Enseguida escuche como unos pasos bajaban…

Elizabeth, saldré por un momento, Bryan, por favor, cuida de ella

No se preocupe mi señora-

¡Madre, podemos ir a tomar te a la casa de Ciel!

Esuche un suspiro departe de la señora…

Esta bien, pero que Bryan, vaya, en mi caso, la señora Wells me a invitado a tomar te, regresare mas tarde-

"¿Wells?¿Acaso era eso lo que yo había escuchado?..."

Si, gracias madre…-

Mi respiración se acelero, no era miedo…estaba cien por ciento seguro que no era miedo lo que sentía por Wells…Pero era ira, eran ganas de venganza lo que cada celular, cada parte de mi cuerpo reclamaba, lo que cada parte de mi me llamaba a seguir viva, lo que causo que yo me convirtiese en Shinigami, porque Dios est conmigo, porque el quiere que consiga mi venganza o soy yo, la que persiste en seguir con vida…prácticamente

¿Bryan te pasa algo?- escuche Elizabeth preguntar

No, nada

Bueno, si es asi, me retiro- dijo la señora

Esuche como sus pasos se iban a lejando hasta cerrarse la puerta en un ruido sordo.

Bueno, vamos a vestirte- dijo Lizzie tomando de mi mano y llevándome hasta su habitación, en verdad, ella era una persona inocente, y me daba pena hacerle daño, porque, al matar a Ciel, le estaba haciendo daño, tal vez no directamente, pero indirectamente, ella lo amaba, se notaba, el brillo de su mirada al pronunciar su nombre, la emoción al hacerlo…- Tengo muchos vestidos ¿Sabes? Paula me enseño a cocer y ella me trae telas y listones del mercado, siempre hacemos vestido, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ponérmelos, siempre los hacia largos y estrechos, espero que a ti te quede, Alicia…

Me sentía la peor persona del mundo, por hacerle daño a una persona como ella, a una persona que no tenia culpa de nada, a una persona inocente, a una persona el cual solo me deseaba el bien, que solo deseaba que yo fuera feliz, lo podía notar.. ella amaba todo lo que tuviese existencia, a toda la gente que le rodeaba y trataba de dar un buen aspecto de ella misma, porque era una persona buena…

Entramos a la habitación y habría un compartimiento secreto.

Mira..¿Sabes? cuando fuera grande deseaba que me quedaran, pero hasta que llegue el momento te los dare- me volvió a sonreir- Mira este- saco un vestido japonés, con la diferencia que este era corto, era negro en si, pero teni retoques de tela a cuadros, en verdad un preciocidad, se vehia suelto, al parecer en este no se usaba esas cosas apretadas- Creo que este será perfecto, es suelto, como te gusta…

¿Cómo sabes que me gustan los vestidos sueltos?

Te negaste a ponerte uno normal, supongo que este de be gustar, bueño, primero ahí que peinarte dijo elle y me ofrecio uno silla

Me sente y ella se puso a peinarme…

Tienes un cabello muy bonito, pero te falta cuidarlo…¿Te importa si te corto un poco?

No- en verdad no me importaba mi aspecto-

Se demoro un aproximado de 10 minutos.

¡Ya esta!- la escuche gritar, me mire al espejo, en verdad no había cambiado nada-

Te corte lo que estaba malogrado- dijo orgullosa ella

Gracias- dije débilmente

Me puso una vincha hecha a telas de cuadros con un lazo a un costado, luego senti su brazo ajustarme una cinta negra a mi cuello.

Toma- me dio el vestido con una panties y unos zapatos de charol.

Gracias

¿Qué clase de locura estaba haciendo?¿Que trataba demostrar matando a Wells?¿Solo vengarme?¿¡ERA ACASO SOLO ESO?! Pero en realidad estaba sintiendo una oprecion cada vez mas grande en mi pecho…¿Esto era acaso el sentimiento llamado culpa? Debía de terminar lo mas rápido posible este trabajo, si es que no quería arrepentirme después…me estaba encariñando demasiado con Elizabeth, esto seguro luego me trairia problemas, me haría sentir culpa al matar a su prometido y hacerla infeliz por la eternidad.

¡Te ves hermosa!- la escuche gritar cuando Sali del baño.

Gracias- dije fríamente

Paula ya preparo el carruaje, vámonos- la esuche decir emocionada

¿Y usted no se va a alistar?

No, asi esta bien-

Había sentimientos y había cosas que con la sonrisa que Lizzie me daba aun no me comprendia…

¿Era acaso, ese l ficticio sentimiento de la felicidad, lo que Lizzie me demostraba en su forma de actuar?

Bueno, en primer lugar lo siento por demorarme, me ausente por algunos días por temas de estudios, osea, si no hago mi tarea me quedo hasta las 4:00, ¡¿SE IMAGINAN?!

**Tears To Call My Name****:** Gracias por ser la primera en comentar, y bueno, habrá lemmon si es lo que a te refieres con "ñaca ñaca" XD y Bueno, solo les adelantare que lo que hizo Ronald fue apropósito, mas adelante lo admite.

**Slenderwomen Phantomhive:** Gracias por tus cumplidos, y adelanarte que mi intención a sido esa, y ese es el reto que tendrá que asumir el pobre Ronald XD y paciencia, Undertaker aparecerá mas adelante, va ser el nuevo superior de Alicia!

**Lulufma:** Estoy en contra del Royai, cuídate que ahorita escribo un fic donde ser RoyXEdward y RizaXWinry (Hasta tendrá Yuri :3) XD,-Broma- Jajaja, bueno gracias por comentar mi fic, primita querida y no fuiste a la boda de Johana a pesar de que vivias un piso arriba de la fiestaD:, ps, bueno estuve con Gianina buscando chicos como Roy Mustang y Sebastian Michaelis - T.E..L.O...P.E.R.D.I.S.T.E-

**nEpEtA-lOvE:** Gracias por comentar mi fic y se pondrá aun mas romántico mientras valla pasando los capítulos.

**Osi-chan:** El yaoi habrá minimo, asi que no te traumes XD, Mas habrá RonaldXOCC, y si son tus deseos que no haya Mpreg, no lo habrá, espero que a pesar de ello, sigas leyendo mi fic!

**Adelanto:**

Sebastian Vs. Alicia

¿Qué siente realmente Ronald?


	3. Esa shinigami, ataca

**III**

**Esa shinigami, ataca**

El coche tubo varias turbulenias en el camino… Se movia de lugar a otro, no eran solo las piedras lo que provocaban esta turbulencia, sino Lizzie que iba de lugar a otro haciendo ruidos extraños.

¡No sabes lo kawaii que es Shieru!- dijo ella excitada de la emoción- Hoy le estoy llevando un traje de marinerito…¡como el que usaba cuando era niño!

Uhm- musite

Tambien traje mas, uno para Bard, Finnian, Maylenee, Tanaka y hasta para ti…

Se me erizo la piel como la de un gato, y sentí como un escalofrió pasar por mi columna.

No se moleste- susurre

Ehh…vamos Alicia-

Suspire…como mayordomo no podía negarme.

Esta bien

¡Si!- volvió a chillar

Me miro por un rato en un silencio sepulcral.

Ahora que lo pienso, serias una buena pareja para Sebastian

Mi piel se volvió a erizar, ¿Una diosa con un demonio?...paso.

La carroza se paro y el conductor se bajo y abrió la puerta.

Ya llegamos, señorita Middleford- aviso-

Kya, vamos, vamos- dijo muy emocionada-

Me jalo prácticamente de la carroza hasta llegar a la puerta, no toco…entro como perro en su casa.

¡Mira! ¿No te parece grande?- dijo ella dando vueltas en la sala-

Si- susurre tratando de acostumbrarme al gran espacio, en mis últimos años de mi vida, había vivido en una casa demasiado estrecha, pero cuando así, vivía en mas mansiones tan grandes como estas-

Bi-bienvenida, señorita Elizabeth- vi como una sirvienta se paro en frente de las escaleras con una leve reverencia mientras trataba de no ttemblar y no llorar-

Elizabeth hizo una leve reverencia, yo la segui al ver su movimiento.

¡Ahí estan atrapalos Alice!- grito en dirección a la cocina en donde vi a dos jóvenes que al verse descubiertos hicieron un grito sordo y a un anciano que solo decia "j ojo jo" mientras tomaba una taza de te verde como si no pasara nada-

Si, mi lady- dije haciendo una leve reverencia y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la cocina-

Esuche como torpemente trataban de huir y tome al cocinero en uno de mis brazos y al jardinero y a lo que parecía ser el mayordomo en el otro.

Aquí estan, señorita- le dije mostrándolos, Lizzie tenia a la sirvienta cargada sobre su hombro-

Shieru debe de haber salido- dijo ella

Senti como el jardinero se balanceaba.

El joven amo salio a comprar su nuevo caballo

Pero ya tiene muchos- dijo Lizzie haciendo un puchero

Escuche que seria una yegua para la señorita Elizabeth

Lizzie esbozo una sonrisa.

Muy bien, hay que prepararle una sorpresa para cuando regrese

Escuche como las uñas de todos los sirvientes como excepción al mayordomo rechinaban al clavarse en el piso.

¡Noo!- gritaron al unisono, a lo que yo me extrañe

_Horas más tarde_

Escuche las puertas abrirse y como unos pasos se encaminaban por la sala

¡AAHH!¡MI-MI MANSION!- escuche la voz de un niño gritar.

Se-Sebastian- la voz de tres servientes…¡Que rayos! Voltee a la dirección del cuarto en donde Lizzie había dejado a los sirvientes bajo llave y a mi vigilando para que no se escaparon, pero al parecer habían logrado su cometido.

¡LA SEÑORITA LIZZIE Y UNA LOCA VINIERON DE VISITA!- dijo el cocinero y mi se me hincho una vena en la sien.

No me atrevia salir del escondite donde me había metido, no hasta que la señorita Lizzie me lo ordenara…

Pero la voz de ella era tan fuerte que hasta en mi escondiente la escuchaba con claridad.

..¡Con este moño te veras mucho mejor!- la escuche decir y entonces hubo un silencio sepulcar, con mi agudo oído, escuche al niño susurrar "mierda"-

¡Shieru, deseaba verte!- y el sonido de dos cuerpos vestidos chocarse, me di cuenta que Lizzie estaba abrazando a su prometido.

Y enconces otro silencio y el sonido de unos pasos.

Hola Sebastian- esuche otra vez a la señorita Lizzie.

Muy buenas noches Señorita Elizabeth…¿No cree que es muy tarde para venir a la mansión y causar conmoción?

Mi madre me dio permiso para venir, voy a quedarme a dormir- dijo ella y escuche como metia sus manos entre la ropa- Esto es para ti-

Solo escuhe risas al decir eso.

Y después de ello, como tres cuerpos cahian al piso con mucho fuerzas, y golpes antes de ello…

Mañana ciel hagamos un baile- dijo ella- Ya le pobre el vestido a todos los sirvientes, creo que a Sebastian también le quedara el que le traje, solo faltas tu,

Mas tarde me lo provare- dijo Ciel

Se me olvido una cosa

Que no me llame, que no me llame, que no me llame. Decia tratando de que mis palbras fueras ciertas.

¡Alicia!- no me quedaba d de otra-

Me baje del tejado con la agilidad de un gato y entre en una ventana abiert de un salto con voltereta en el aire para que al caer no doliera tanto.

¡Pfffft!- escuche al unisono, era de los tre sirvientes inútiles que tenia Phantomhive-

Los fulmine con la mirada y le di un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza con todas las fuerzas que pude sacar.

Y era porque llevaba un vestido marinerito con lazo en la cabeza y cuello incluido.

Shieru mira ella es mi nueva mayordomo personal, se llama Alicia Evans.

Un placer- dije haciendo una reverencia

¿Y Paula?

Ella sigue trabajando, pero esta vez como empleada

Sebastian…no era guapo…era guapísimo, había que admitirlo, ahora ya sabia porque Grell se había enamorado de el, no era cualquier cosa, era todo un hombre…El mencionado arqueo una cega y luego me sonrio, no sentía una atracción po el, mucho menos me ruborice ante tal acto, solo fingi indiferencia, aunque debía de estudiarlo…el era la persona que debía derrotarlo.

Demasiada agil para ser una simple mayordomo

Es también mi guardaespaldas, mi tutora, mi acompañante y a la vez mayordomo…como tu Sebastian

A pesar de la indiferencia que fingíamos, y me había dado cuenta que el sabia que yo no era humana, que era en realidad una shinigami y lo hbia notado, me daba miradas de odio, y era porque los hinigami y demonios se odiaban a muerte, a parte de ello, mi mismo ojos me delataban, aunque me habían dado permiso para no usar los lentes…

Elizabeth….Que te parece si mi mayordomo y el tuyo se enfrentan en un duelo mañana por la mañana- escuche decir a Ciel a lo que yo me emocione-

Uhm...no se- dijo Elizabeth y entonces me miro a lo que yo le dedique una sonrisa lo que le di mayor seguridad- Esta bien, pero si yo gano, Sebastian tendra que vestirse con el traje que yo le di

Y si yo gano- dijo Ciel- Habra baile sin disfraz

Escuche un grito de felicidad departe de los tre sirvientes.

Esta bien- dijo Ciel extendiendo su mano, a lo que Lizzie la recibió, y Ciel se la llevo a los labios, dándole n beso- Espero que lleguemos a un mutuo acuerso en el caso que sea un empate

Mi oportunidad….Solo debía saber que tan fuerte seria Sebastian….El no me podía matar frente a Elizabeth y demostrar su verdadero ser.

(Ciel Pov`s)

Advertencia: YAOI

Mis pasos resonaron en la vacio salón, había tenido que supervisar que Sebastian y los tre idiotas quitaran todo lo que había hecho Lizzie y volver a ponerlo en la tarde para el maldito baile, ya eran cerca de la media noche, diría que ya era madrugada, Elizabeth ya se había ido a dormir, solo faltábamos yo y Sebastian.

¿Qué piensas de esa muchacha?- pregunte a mi mayordomo

¿Usted esta hablando de Alicia?-risa sarcástica y corta- Es obvio que es una shinigami

Es una diosa en pocas palabras, algo sobre-natural…¿Tu crees que Lizzie sepa de ello, o de la existía de lo irreal?

Es mas que obvio que no esta enterada, a diferencia de Madam red, La señorita Middleford es una niña inocente y torpe…Creo que a ningún shinigami le conviene hacer un contrato con ella, pienso que busca otra cosa y la señorita Middleford la ayudara a alcanzar su objetivo sin que se de cuenta

¿De que hablas?

La señorita Middleford no tiene ningún sentimiento de Malicia en su corazon ¿Para que haría un contrato con un shinigami? Creo que esa shinigami quiere algo, pero no es el alma de La señorita middleord.

Uhm- musite

Llegamos al fin al cuarto de mi habitación.

Sebastian habrio la puerta y me ayudo a ponerme mi camisón.

Buenas noche- dijo dándome un beso en la frente a lo que yo me ruborice.

Vi como su sombra negra desaparecia tras la puerta con las vela en su mano, no quería quedarme solo, sentía miedo…

¡Sebastian!- Lo llame y el voltio

Sonrio, creo que ya sabia lo que yo quería, se acerco a mi, tomo mi mentón y senti su respiración acercarse a la mia lentamene y por fin nuestros labios se unieron en un dulce beso.

¿Quiere que le acompañe en sus sueños?- pregunto y yo me ruborice hasta parecer un tomate-

S-si…- susurre y apago las velas.

Se quito su saco, su camisa, hasta uedar semi-denudo…aun no sabia que había mirado en mi, yo seria orgulloso, pero a pesar de ello, poseía una baja autoestima, sentía que no era merecedor de ser su amante, después de todo, tanto en apariencia como en edad había una gran diferencia, aun tenia trece, el aparentaba tener 20 a 25, pero en realidad tenia 1564 años, en un principio, tal vez, dude de mis sentimientos, había varias cosas que nos impedían estar juntos, el era un demonio, yo era un humano, ambos eramos hombre, y una gran diferencia de edad física y apariencia, pero había logrado a ceder y a vencer todas esas dificultades…Y dejar que por alguna vez hacer que mi corazon decida…

Y era feliz…con el lo era…

Se hecho en la cama y yo a su costado, me abrazo y me rodeo con sus musculosos brazos, mientras yo me aferraba a su pecho con firmeza para que jamas me soltara.

Ciel- susurro en mi oído-Te amo

Yo…también- le dije y le di un beso pequeño en los labios-

Reafirmo su agarre contra mi cintura.

No me tientes, Ciel, a pesar de ser un demonio, lo menos que quiero es hacerte daño- dije Sebastian dándome un beso en el cuello a lo que me estremeci-

¿Entonces cual es tu labor mi dulce Rome?- dije siendo sarcástico

Desde el momento en que te vi, mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño, mi ciel, siempre te e observado desde lo mas profundo, esperando el dia en que alguna vez me necesitaras, y asi paso, te aferraste a mi como un niño pequeño a tu ultima esperanza-

Y lo hice bien- respondi estrechande mas.

Ciel, siempre dude en que este momento llegaría, en el cual te tendría de esta forma

El sonido del rechinar la puerta y de un crujido nos quito el romanticismo en ese momento y me vi infragati.

¿Quién pudo haber sido?- dijo Ciel asustado

Baje mi guardia…pero…Quien sea, lo descubriremos mañana- dijo Sebastian

Hice cara de horror.

¿Y si fue Lizzie?-pregunte horrorizado

Nos aorramos palbras, tarde o temprano, ella deberá enterarse…-la cara de Sebastian se torno relajado mientras yo tenia ganas de llorar mas que cualquier cosa, el se dio cuenta- ¿O Acaso no pensabas decirle?

No repondi, justamente esa era mi intención, no quería ganarme una mala reputación, ni desilusionar a Lizzie, pero jamas pensé que llegaría el momento que Sebastian me pondría entre la espada y la pared.

Sebastian fruncio el ceño y lo único que reflejaba en su mirada era odio puro, tanto asi que sus ojos brillaron. Me tomo del camisón y me alzo.

¿No me digas Ciel que tus intenciones eran esas?- dijo con odio en sus palabras-¡Tener a Lizzie como esposa a mi como amante!

Yo…-El me solto, pero en un milésima de segundo, vi su mirada de miedo y desolación, senti que en verdad el sentía sentimientos sin limites y yo…Me senti la peor persona del mundo…

(Fin Ciel Pov's)

Me había atrevido a salir de mi habitación, necesitaba averiguar más, necesitaba saber sus puntos débiles, para ello, me había puesto mi traje de Shinigami y los lentes para persuadirlo, para que no pensara que era yo.

Fui por el tejado para que no notara el hecho que yo me encontraba allí. Fui sigilosa en cuanto a ello.

Sin embargo, desde aguera, apensapodia ver su débiles sombras, sin embargo, no sus voces, debía esperar a que Phantomhive entrara a su habitación para poder meterme y escuchar sus murmullos.

Ambos se metieron en el cuarto, me meti por una ventana auxiliar a la casa, por mi delgado cuerpo entro con facilidad y por fin, logre escabullirme por la habitación del phantomive, di una ojeada disimulada y rápida, la puerta estaba semi-abierta y todo estaba oscuro, pero mi vista shinigami nunca me fallaba

Pero en cuanto di el visazo, ya no podía despegarme…estaba Sebastian semi-desnudo, tenia sus fracciones abdominales bien marcadas…

Visualize como se recostó al costado del Phantomhive…¿Qué rayos tramaba?

Ciel- susurro en mi oído-Te amo

Se me paro el aire y mis ojos se dilataron al máximo al escuchar ello…¿Era acaso esto yaoi en vivo y directo?

Yo…también- le dije y le di un beso pequeño en los labios-

Involuntariamente se me formo una sonrisa en mi rostro…

No me tientes, Ciel, a pesar de ser un demonio, lo menos que quiero es hacerte daño- dije Sebastian-

Algo de desilusión se formo en mi rostro…¿Era acaso que no lo harian?

¿Entonces cual es tu labor mi dulce Romeo?- dijo siendo sarcástico

Entonces sonreí, no sabia que alguien tan serio como lo era Ciel podría ser tan cursi como lo era ahora…

Desde el momento en que te vi, mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño, mi ciel, siempre te e observado desde lo mas profundo, esperando el dia en que alguna vez me necesitaras, y asi paso, te aferraste a mi como un niño pequeño a tu ultima esperanza-

Y lo hice bien- respondio estrechandose mas.

Ciel, siempre dude en que este momento llegaría, en el cual te tendría de esta forma

Recorde cual era mi labor, no solo destruiría a Lizzie sino a Sebastian…¿Y Lizzie? Ciel amaba a Sebastian, pero donde quedaba ella, había un triangulo amoroso que me tenia cada vez mas mareada y me formaba una oprecion en mi pecho…No quería que Lizzie sufriera, solo eso, pero muriese o no Ciel, tarde o temprano, terminaría sufriendo…¿Era acaso mejor matarlo? Despues de todo, seria mejor que muriese recordándolo como un fiel prometido a que alguna vez Lizzie descubuvriera la verdad…

Sin darme cuenta meci la puerta un poco lo que causo que rechinara, me di cuenta que debía huir al hacer esto y para mi mala suerte había una hoja seca la cual pise, ahora si era una tonta… Sali por el lugar donde entre, pasie por el tejado hasta llegar cómodamente a mi cuarto.

"¿Cuál seria mi decisión final?" Pense mientras me daba un baño en la caliente tina, y vehia desde una pequeña ventana, el frio de la noche…

_A la mañana siguiente_

Me levante temprano por la mañana, me puse el vestido al estilo japonés corto que me permitia movilizarme con todos los accesorios, eran las 5 de la madrugada cuando baje hacia la cocina.

Lo vi a Sebastian, quien voltio al darse cuenta de mis pasos.

Buenos días señorita Alicia- me saludo cortésmente, me ruborize por primera vez siendo una shinigami, ayer yo…lo había visto semi-desnudo y estaba abrazado con el Phantomhive-

Eh- escuche a Sebastian ponerse nervioso y me puso un pañuelo en la nariz- paree que usted a tenido un sangrado nasal- me dijo y yo sostuve fuertemente el pañuelo contra mi nariz- ¿No esta afiebrada?- dijo y toco mi frente a lo que yo la quite rápidamente-

¡No es nada!- grite y empece a ayudarlo-

¿Qué le hara al joven Phantomhive?- pregunte y el me dedico una sonrisa-

A el le gustan el te de hierbas y a los bizcochos…¿Y a la señorita Elizabeth?

Según la señora Francess leche fresca y algún dulce

Lo mire con curiosidad y el me sonrio.

¿Do-donde hay leche fresca?- pregunte timida

En el refrigerados hay leche fresca, al joven amo no le gustan la leche, pero a Finnian si, lo puede encontrar en el refrigerador-hiba a abrir el refrigerador, pero me cai con el agua que estaba desparramada en el suelo

Tiene la misma astucia que un pinguiuno fuera del agua- dijo y me ruborice de la vergüenzz y su brazo alcanzo la leche y la saco- Tome – y la recibi aun tirada en el suelo-

Gracias-

Sus pasos se dirigeron hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Ire a levantara a los demás sirvientes, por favor, en ese lapso de tiempo, le ruego que no rompa nada- dijo y lo vi salir.

Prepare el desayuno, me dirigi a despertar a la señorita Elizabeth.

Buenos días señorita Lizzie- dije y ella se levanto muy emocionada-

Hoy quiero tomar el desayuno al aire libre- dijo- junto a Ciel- y el mismo sentimieto de culpa me invadio por completo, ¿Por qué no era capaz de decirle?¿Por que no a ella?¿Por que?

Como usted lo desee…¿Querra usted un pie de manzana?- pregunte y ella asintió- ¿Le ayudo a cambiarse?

No, lo puedo hacer sola.

Ciel Pov's

¿Por qué no contestas?- pregunte algo irritado, ya le había hecho la pregunta do veces, y las dos veces no me había respondido-

Sebastian aun seguía dando el labor de abotonarle la camisa.

¿Qué quiere que diga?- continuo Sebastian

Solo reponde- dije algo irritado, pero en si, quería que Sebastian volviera a ser el mismo, porque al igual que yo, el también sufria, porque al igual que yo, el estaba loco de amor por alguien-

¿Quiere que vuelva con usted aceptando sus condiciones?¿Quiere acaso que yo me convierta en su amante?

No le respondi, en si, algo asi quería proponerle…Pero no debía ser tan egoísta.

Esta bien- dije fingiendo orgullo pero en realidad me moria por dentro, me moria por decirle, cuanto lo amaba y cuanto deseaba que volviéramos a como estábamos antes…- Entonces dejemos esto como un simple agarre, creo que ni interés tenia en estos sentimientos, como todo un niño, lo único que me llamo a seguirte el juego a sido la curiosidad…¡Pero qué buen actor he sido!- Te quiero Sebastian, te amo, mas que a mi propia vida, mas que a mi legumbre existencia-Lo único que quería saber eran ver tus reacciones…¿Cómo seria ver a un demonio locamente enamorado? Pero que estúpido has sido Sebastian todo este tiempo, ¿Cómo crees que alguien como yo, Ciel Phantomhive hbria de fijarse en un estúpido demonio como tu?...

Fui callado en cuanto senti una bofetada sobre mi mejilla…nunca pensé que el seria capaz de hacerlo…me sobe la mejilla que había quedado irritada, mas que el golpe, lo que me dolio fue su mirada, y el papelón que yo había causado…Lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba, quería que se quedara conmigo.

No hace vasta que me eche- dijo y escuche la puerta abrirse- Lo espero en el patio delantero de la mansión y no se preocupe esta misma tarde abandono la mansión

Acaso no te quedarías a mi lado hasta que cumpliera mi venganza – susurre en un casi inaudible- ¡¿ACASO ESO FUE LO PACTAMOS?!

Ya no tengo interés en ti, y esa era la única razón por la cual me he quedado con usted todo este tiempo…nunca por su alma, nunca tuve interés en ella- dijo y salio de la mansión causando un rio sordo al salir-

¿Acaso era esto lo que yo quería?

Fin Ciel Pov's

Me habría causado problemas no haber ejercitado antes.

¿Qué estas haciendo Alicia?- pregunto Lizzie muy emocionada

Entrenado…¿O es que no quieres que gane?

¡Claro, claro!- dijo ella muy emocionada hasta que escuche un grito lo que me quito la concetracion

Y era porque el amo Phantomhive ya había llegado, ella se restregó en el varias veces, mire a Sebastian, el parecía indiferente a lo que ocurria y mas que eso, el parecía triste, parecía estra sufriendo.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en la peuqeña mesa, mientra maylene estaba con una bandera en la mano, me puse en defensa mientras sacaba mi guadaña y me preparaba para la pelea

Nee Alicia eso puedo ser peligroso- dijo Elizabeth-

No se preocupe señorita Elizabeth- dijo Sebastian- Yo también tengo mis armas- dijo mostrando los cuchillos entre sus dedos-

Muy bien, entonces será un duelo mano a mano-

Maylene alzo la bandera en el centro del patio, lo bajo y se retiro rápidamente.

Empeze yo, yendo a velocidad hacia donde Sebastian estaba, levante mi guadaña en un salto mortal y mi intencio había sido, sin dudarlo partirlo a la mitad, si no fuera porque los cuchillos en sus manos retuvieron mi ataque hubiera logrado mi cometido, y el se había dado cuenta, de que mi intención habría sido matarlo y me miro uno mirada confusa a lo cual yo solo le conrio y vi como fruncia el ceño.

De un solo porrazo me mando a volar cuando con sus cuchillos que retenian la guadaña se levantaron como si no hubiera nada.

Maldito- susurre y me apure volver a atacarlo.

Esta vez fue a una velocidad sobre-humana, trataba de darle, pero el lo esquivaba con sus cuchillas.

Es muy rápida- dijo Ciel

¿Te refieres a Alicia? ¡Pues si, por eso es la mejor!- dijo Elizabeth como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Espero que después de Sebastian- dijo Ciel y Lizzie le dedico una sonrisa

Me distrai en la conversación y me empujo haciéndome dar varias vueltas antes de por fin detenerme.

Entonces las cuchilas que Sebastian tenia fueron directamente a mi, me senti rodeaba y mis ojos de silataron al máximo…¿Acaso este seria mi fin?

Un cuerpo borroso se puso delante de mi, y se abrió paso para defenderme.

Vaya que tienes mala puntería- dijo una voz familiar-

Voltee y lo vi pegado en la pared por las cuchillas por todas su fugira sin hacerlo el mas minimo daño

No creas que esto ha sido suerte, ya te había visto y sabia que intervendrías en el momento menos preciso…Ronald Knox-

Aproveche el hecho que se distrajo para acercarme y clavarle mi guadaña en la cabeza.

¡SEBASTIAN!- escuche a Ciel gritar

¿Qué es la vida? ¿Si aun no conocemos la muerte

Gracias por leer, mañana publico el siguiente capitulo, dejes REVIWS please!


	4. Esa shinigami, arma de cupido

Esa shinigami, la que es cómplice de un demonio

¡SEBASTIAN!- escuche a Ciel gritar

¿Qué es la vida?¿Si aun no conocemos la muerte?

No había olvidado absolutamente nada, no, ahora no podía tirar la toalla, justo en el momento en que tenia l oportunidad en mis manos, justo en el momento en que podría ser reconocida por ser una de las mejores shinigamis y lo mas importante conseguir mi venganza.

Sin embargo, mi maldito cuerpo, se había pueto tiezo y era como si estuviera en una especie de paralicis, no podía mover ni un centímetro y mucho menos los brazos.

Lo conocía, lo conocía demasiado a el, por supuesto, no me meteria a la guarida del lobo, sin investigarlo meticulosamente, sabia que el era uno de los tanto hijos de satanás, en pocas palabras un príncipe, un sangano que podía sobrevivir con la comida de otros sin tener el estúpido empleo de sevir a un mocoso por su alma.

¿Era amor por el joven Phantomhive?  
Esa fue la primera idea que se me paso por la mente…

Pero, simplemente era imposible que un demonio sintiese es tipo de sentimientos, a mi me repugnaban y no era necesariamente un demonio para hacerlo, y no era capaz de imaginar el asco que debía se sentir el por ese tipo de sentimientos.

¿Era tan apetitosa su alma?

Había escuchado rumeros, que el alma de ese muchacho Ohantomhive era desamiado exquisita y hasta había un demonio atraído por esta.

Sin embargo, creo que Sebastian no era el indicado para ser juzgado por mi, después de todo, yo ya había caído por esa tontería

Me detuve en el momento preciso como para decapitarle la cabeza de un solo porrazo.

Mi mirada, la sentía como un fuego ardezedor y penetrante y la de el solo escenificaba la sorpresa, el miedo, la angustia…

Tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo…La tenia…¿Por qué no era capaz de mover un poco mas esa maldita guadaña para lograr mi cometido?

No era yo la que estaba controlando, mi misma razón, todo mi ser me llamaba a decapitarlo, pero algo me detenia, y ese algo me llamo a bajar la guadaña lentamente como si estuviera arrepintiéndome.

Algo me decia que mis sentimientos estaban interviniendo entre mi labor.

Cuando me quite del despacho shinigami no me importaría a quien dañara, con tal de matar a Sebastian para pasar mi primera fase, pero ahora, ahora dudaba de esto…Dudaba de que no importara a quien derrumbara.

No quería que Lizzy, un alma tan pura como la de ella, conociese lo malévolo que era, mi verdadero ser.

¡La victoria es de la señorita Evans!- escuche gritar a Mailene alzado la bandera en mi dirección-

Si habrá baile con disfraz- escuche a Elizabeth levantarse muy emocionada- Vamos Shieru, tenemos que arreglar la casa para el baile de esta tarde- vi como Elizabeth jalaba a Ciel en dirección a la puerta y perderse de mi vista-

Me voltee en dirección opuesta a la de el hacia donde estaba Knox.

¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- dijo Sebastian confuso y derrotado-¡POR QUE NO LO HICISTE SI TENIAS LA OPORTUNIDAD!

Lo mire directamente.

Porque no soy una persona oportunista, porque si no fuera porque Knox se me tiro yo jamas hubiera podido vencerte-

¿¡Por que no acabaste con mi despreciable vida?!- me tiro el mismo hacia el suelo, el estaba totalmente derrotado, lo vehia rendirse de la forma mas ridícula posible, era la primera vez…que vehia a un demonio sufrir de esa manera…era la primera vez que vehia a un demonio llorar con tanta angustia…-

¿Por qué quieres morir?¿No es acaso que tiene una vida feliz con el amo Phantomhive?- pregunte

No te dare razones- dijo ocultando u rostro con uno de sus manos- Solo que una vida sin el, ya no es vida para mi…

No senti ira…sabia que tenia la oportunidad ante mis ojos…

Sin embargo, no te dare el alma del joven amo…sobre mi cadáver lo tendras, a pesar que se que no me ama de la misma manera como yo lo hago, no le deseo el mal-

Eso lo veremos- me voltee

Me dirigi hacia donde esta Knox.

¿Era acaso ese el asqueroso sentimiento del amar?¿Lo que Sebastian demostraba?...Entonces, con este ejemplo, de que el amor, no importa los golpes que te de esa persona…¿Lo seguiras amando?¿Tan fatídico y malo era ese sentimiento?...¿Tan emfermizo que te lleva al grado de arriesgar tu vida por esa persona que al final y al cabo, tal vez no sienta nada por ti?...Que asquerosa vida, que asqueroso sentimiento…

Lo apunte con mi arma en su yugular, a lo que el me miro nerviosamente.

¿Me-me matara!- dijo Ronald

Solo quería ver tu cara de pánico- respondi- con eso estoy satisfecha

Le quite las cuchillas, y las hice a un lado.

¿Qué?¿No me querias matar?- pregunto

En un principio si…pero ahora que lo pienso si no fuera por ti, creo que no estaría "viva" en estos momento, además me salvaste de las cuchillas de ese demonio-

¡Que respuesta tan interesante!- dije sosteniendo mi mentón-

Le hice a un lado y me voltee en su dirección opuesta para entrar a la mansión.

En cambio el shinigami dio un salto hacia los tejados de esta.

Y me disponía a salir del lugar, no se que me llamo, pero baje mi mirada hacia las cuchillas, todas estaban manchadas con sangre…¿Estaba Knox herido?

¡Knox!- lo llame y se asomo aun con car confusa- ¿Podrias bajar un momento?- no le hiba a preguntar si estaba herido…

Bajo y le sostuve el brazo, le remangue la manga y vi como las cuchillas le había n dejado herida en el brazo…

¡Estas herido- le grite

¡No es nada!- me dijo cubriéndose-

No se porque…pero debía ser agradesida con el…

¡Quedate!.- esa palabra se me había escapado, haciendo que Knox y hasta yo misma me sorprendiera, su mirada se tonifico sensual y me tomo del mentón, no me ruborice por su acto, lo había hecho por darle paso a que me cortejara…es decir de la vergüenza. Jure que después de lo que sucedió aquella melancolica noche, repudie ese sentimiento llamado amor.

Uhm- musito el sobando mi mejillas con su pulgar, pero esta vez, me quede estatica, no podía moverme- ¿Con que este pajarito salvaje desea ser cortejado?

Al decir esto, fue como si el encanto desapereciera y rápidamente aparte mi mano de su mejilla en un movimiento brusco.

No por un cuervo de tu calaña- dije volviendo a mi mirada fría y penentrante.

Lo escuche reir como un tonto, a lo que yo frunci el ceño en seguida.

Pasemos- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta de entrada-

¿Y que excusa usaras?

Eres mi primo

Yo quería algo mas comprometedor

Lo fulmine con la mirada ante lo dicho por el y solo me sonrio. No hiba a preguntar lo que el queria.

A decir verdad, no importaba los movimientos o las cosas que Ronald hiciera, jamas llegaría el a ser alguien importante en mi vida como la posición me había llegado a tomar Elizabeth en este segundo dia que la conocía…porque a ella la senti mas calida, porque ella no mentia…porque ella no era un hombre…Porque ella no era esos seres que tanto detestaba y repudiara….

Y Grell…a diferencia de todos, su mentalidad y todo lo demás, me demostraba que el era mas mujer que hombre…por eso no lo repudiaba…

De algo estaba segura…

Jamas llegaría a sentir algo por Ronald…

¿Alicia quien es el?- pregunto Elizabeth al asomarme a la puerta-

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ronald Knox- saludo

El es mi primo, Ronald Knox, espero que no les cause molestias…Debido a lo que paso, a quedado algo herido en los brazos

Oh que mal!- dije Lizzie fingiendo horror en su mirada-Entonces quédate para Ciel no ceras problema

El amo Phantomhive parecio indiferencia ante el comentario de su prometida

Muchas gracias- dijo Ronald con una reverencia rápida

Maylene, muéstrale su habitación- dijo Ciel después de sorber de su taza de te- Y…

Sabia que las palabrasde ciel seria ayudale a cuidar las heridas, yo tenia la culpa, por mi culpa ese idiota se había metido en lo que correspondia como mi batalla. Ademas, esa pober sirvienta ya había tenido que soportar a Lizzy para soportar luego los coqueteos descarados de Ronald y tener que cuidar sus heridas.

Ademas, seguro que con lo pervrtido que era Ronald, violaría o tocaria a la criada, y creo que la pobre de ella, ya tenia suficiente con Elizabeth vistiéndola con un marinerito tan incomodo y revelador.

No se preocupe amo Phantomhive, yo me encargare de mi primo en cuanto a los problemas que el cause

Ciel solo musito y luego asintió, terminando su frase con un "como quieras"

Valla esta mansión es muy grande- dijo Ronald desde atrás mio-

No le segui la conversación…No deseaba su amistad…la de ningún hombre la deseaba, tampoco su compadecencia, ya tenia demasiada, después de todo, el sabia como yo había muerto y debía saber sobre mi pasado con los registros de muerte.

Existen varias cosas que Grelly William me mandaron a decirte- volvió a buscarme conversación-

Solo dime lo de Grell, poco me importa lo que el idiota de William tenga que decirme- dije haciendo de tal manera que hablara rápido

Grell dije que te manda muchos saludos y mando este paquete conmigo- dijo haciéndome volear y ver una especie de libro envuelto con papel reciclable, el cual recibi en manos- Lo que William me dijo es que ya no quiere ser tu superior, asi que, lo han cambiado, ahora es el legendario y retirado undertaker.

¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

William dijo que el enterrador se encuentra en la plaza central de Inglaterra, esta cerca de aquí a carroza o a caballo.

Mañana ire

Perecí esquiva a las palabras que el dijese hasta que llegue a su habitación

Pasa- le dije y Ronald entro

¿Me vas a curar?- pregunto y entonces cerre la puerta con una magnitud muy fuerte-

Me fui directamente a mi habitación, sabia que para Grell me enivara tal paquetón por las puras, a menos que en mi ausencia se hubiera pubicado los tomos finales de Junjou romántica.

Entonces las maletas de una personas se delizaron fuera de un habitación y como iban saliendo una a una.

¿Se-sebastian?- pregunte algo nerviosa, las dos maletas se acomularon en la puerta de la habitación continua a la mia,la del mayordomo Phantomhive-

Oh, perdone señorita Evans- dijo tratanto de sacar las maletas con esa sonrisa particular suya-Creo que fui muy egoísta en pensar en mi mismo y dejar las maletas en el camino cuando usted duerme en la habitación continua-

No lo decia por eso…- susurre quitando la puerta abierta del camino y apoyándome en el marco de la puerta-

Era un demonio, pero no significaba que por eso debía repuganarlo todo el tiempo y lo trataría como bazofia aunque los demonios en si lo fuesen, pero a el lo vehia diferente, claro, era notorio, creo que el era el único demonio que había conocido el sentimiento del amor.

¿Entonce por que razón?- dijo mientra habría un closet y un millón de gatos salían de esta-

Mi cara se transtorno de sorpresa cuando vi como Sebastian habría la maleta y acomodaba a uno y otro gatito dentro de ella …No sabia que los demonios amaban a los gatos…

¿Por qué…estas empacando esas maletas?

Renuncie

Me horrorize…

Creo que, después de todo, no era diferente a los demás, hacia ayer que los había visto muy encaramelados y ahora…¿esto?

¡Y DONDE QUEDO EL JOVEN PHANTOMHIVE!- le grite y entonce me tape la boca rápidamente, se me había escapado de la nada esas palabras y habían sido por pura ira e impotencia-

¿Cómo sabe usted de yo y el joven Phantomhive?- su mirada parecía del exorcista, sus ojos irritados, esa aura que desprendía alrededor de ella y esa sonrisa llena de odio-

Tire un grito ahogado y me senti pequeña delante de el…Mi orgullo era mucho mas pequeño por el amor que tenia al yaoi, recién me había dado cuenta de ello.

Yo…yo lo dije po…porque ¿Aho..ra….qui…quien servirá…a…al …joven…Pha…Phantomhive?

Si lo dices por ellos, pues supongo que Tanaka, ese ya no es mi problema- después de escuchar esas palabras volvió a la normalidad-

¡Quedate!-insisti, ya había dejado absolutamente todo mi orgullo de lado- ¡Por lo menos hasta que la joven Middleford y yo no vayamos!- sabia que ese seria el tiempo suficiente para que se diese cuenta que amaba al joven Phantomive y no podía dejarlo-

El moreno arqueo una ceja.

¿Por qué tanto insistes?

Se me habían quedado las excusas, no iba simplemente a decirle "Para que tu y ciel se den cuenta de lo que sienten" o algo mas estúpido como "Me gustas" si yo ya sabia que eso no serviría para retenerlo.

¡Por que la señorita Lizzy lo estima mucho y le parecería demasiada tragedia que usted abandonara al joven Phantomhive!- me invente la excusa mas creible del mundo-

Suspiro, me tomo de la cintura y con su mano derecho tomo mi mentón, levantándolo y dirigiendo mi rostro cerca del suyo, tanto que sentía su respiración y mis mejillas se tonificaron carmín.

Lo hare si usted me concede una pieza de baile esta tarde

"Todo por el yaoi" me animaba por dentro.

¡Claro!- dije forzando una sonrisa-

Su rostro me hace redordar a un tomate- dijo sonriendo y senti su aliento chocar contra mi rostro-

Frunci el ceño ligeramente y quite el agarre de el.

Muchas gracias por los halagos- dije sarcásticamente- ¡No sabe cuanto me ha subido el autoestima al compararme con una hortaliza-

Escuche una risa departe de el.

Entonces espero que la próxima vez no me intente matar

Le dedique una sonrisa.

¿Le ayudo a desempacar?

No, pero gracias- dijo botando sus maletas adentro de la habitación- No te olvides de tu promesa.

No lo hare- le sonreí.

(Sebastian Pov's)

Ya había tomado una decisión y era definitiv,n cuanto me di cuenta ya estaba metiendo mis ropas y trajes dentro de un maleta y eran solo por apariencia, estaba seguro que después de esto solo me quedaba ir por donde vine y mandar todo al diablo.

Uno de los tantos gatos que tenia guardado en el closet se salio y se sobo entre mis piernas mientras maullaba y pedia caricias, a ese pequeño gatito tuerto y azabache le había puesto Ciel, apenas era unprqueño cundo lo recogi en un dia de llovizna en una pequeña cajita y nadie lo había recogido por la deformación ya mencionada.

¿Qué ocurre, ciel?- Dije intentado acariciarlo pero inmediatamente se corrió y me bufo ligermente- Tu nunca cambiaras.

Siempre me pedia ayuda, cariño, ese peuqeño minino malagradecido pero siempre me lo terminaba agradeciendo de esta manera, bufándome y mostrándome esas filudas uñas.

En cuanto unos pequeño pasos se acercaron, el pequeño gato volvió al closet con los demás.

¿Se-sebastian?- Escuche la voz nerviosa de esa jovencita torpe que ocupaba el cuarto de al lado-

Oh, perdone señorita Evans- dije tratanto de sacar las maletas con una sonrisa-Creo que fui muy egoísta en pensar en mi mismo y dejar las maletas en el camino cuando usted duerme en la habitación continua-

No lo decia por eso…- susurro quitando la puerta abierta del camino y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta-

Era una shinigami, pero no por eso debía de adiarla en cada momento de mi vida, ella era torpe e incluso había sido la primera persona que había llegado a acorralarme de esa manera.

¿Entonce por que razón?- dije mientra habría mi closet y sacaba a los minino

Habrí la maleta y acomodaba a uno y otro gatito dentro de ella .

¿Por qué…estas empacando esas maletas?

Renuncie

¡Y DONDE QUEDO EL JOVEN PHANTOMHIVE!- Grito y entonce se tapo la boca rápidamente, me horrorice ¿Acaso ella lo sabia? ¡Sabia lo que nosotros habíamos tenido! ¿¡LO QUE YO EL JOVEN PHANTOMHIVE HABIAMOS TENIDO?!

¿Cómo sabe usted de yo y el joven Phantomhive?- Trate de parecer lo mas tranquilo posible

Yo…yo lo dije po…porque ¿Aho..ra….qui…quien servirá…a…al …joven…Pha…Phantomhive?

Si lo dices por ellos, pues supongo que Tanaka, ese ya no es mi problema

¡Quedate!-insistio, y- ¡Por lo menos hasta que la joven Middleford y yo no vayamos!-

Arquee una ceja.

¿Por qué tanto insistes?

Se quedo muda por algunos segundos...¿Acaso yo le gustaba o algo? Estaba seguro que a cualquier chica le daría asco el hecho de que un hombre estuviese con un niño ¡un niño! Y me hago a referir que parecía un rompe cuna, además de que ambos eramos varones.

Y con esto, podía asegurar que ella no sabia nada de lo que el joven Phantomhive y yo teníamos.

¡Por que la señorita Lizzy lo estima mucho y le parecería demasiada tragedia que usted abandonara al joven Phantomhive!-

Suspire, la tome de la cintura y con mi mano derecho tomo se mentón, levantándolo y dirigiendo su rostro cerca del mio, tanto que sentía su respiración y sus mejillas se trantornaron rojas como el carmesí.

Lo hare si usted me concede una pieza de baile esta tarde

"Celos" Esa era la palabra clave, tal vez, le haría daño a la shinigami, pero eso no me importaba tal vez solo son esto, podría Ciel darse cuenta que el amor que yo siento por el es tan grande como el que el siente por mi.

¡Claro!- dijo forzando una sonrisa-

Su rostro me hace redordar a un tomate- dije sonriendo-

Fruncio el ceño ligeramente y quito el agarre.

Muchas gracias por los halagos- dijo sarcásticamente- ¡No sabe cuanto me ha subido el autoestima al compararme con una hortaliza-

No pud reprimir una carcajada

Entonces espero que la próxima vez no me intente matar

Me dedico una sonrisa.

¿Le ayudo a desempacar?

No, pero gracias- dije botando mis maletas adentro de la habitación- No te olvides de tu promesa.

No lo hare- me sonrío.


End file.
